pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Sarume
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Poke Espectaculos Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Usuario Discusión:Espeon9. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. Esperamos que pases buenos momentos. Recuerda que esta wiki es para crear tus pokenovelas, entre otros. Si tienes otras preguntas puedes dejar un mensaje en mi discusion. Saludos, -- HarukaAngel (Discusión) 14:42 23 nov 2009 hola Archivo:Espeon_OCPA.pnghola sarume me pregunto si fuistes tu el que se tropezo con el sandwich y me lo mensionaste jaja oye avisame cuando estes conectado aca en pokespectaculos bueno besos bye--Espeon9 20:35 23 nov 2009 (UTC) gracias oye tu si que eres d mente abierta tus ideas son mejores q las mias eres super cool y tierno oye luego me cuentas cmo te va ya q t mudastes besos bye--Espeon9 13:43 30 nov 2009 (UTC) hola como estas? thumb|me siento tan feliz de tener un amigo como tu!!!hi sarume, oye puse mi pokenovela q estaba en wikidex aqui ya llevo 19 caps (bueno nada mas puse el enlace d donde la puse) espero q este bien beso cuidate y feliz navidad aunque no sea 25 de diciembre jajaja bye--Espeon9 20:53 1 dic 2009 (UTC) hola sarume hola sarume gran rey de las buenas ideas, keyko me dijo que ayudas en el hospital, sabes eso es muy tierno, me enferme pero creo que estare bien, espero hablar contigo pronto es muy agradable oye dime donde tu vives, si vives donde nieva me dices como es sentirla es que nunca en venezuela nieva y lo que quiero para navidad es entir una nevada o escuchar de alguien muy sentimental como es la nieve jajaja bueno besos bye--Espeon9 21:03 15 dic 2009 (UTC)thumb|le deseo a la luna que por una vez nieve aqui y poder sentirla Hola Hola sarume espero que seamos buenos amigos, soy amigasa Y hermana del alma (pregunale a Keyko y te explicara) De keyko.... Espero que tengamos una linda amistad como la que yo tengo con Keyko... Chau --V.M.D.G.L 04:09 19 dic 2009 (UTC) Sarumeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee TE digo gracias por lo que me dijistes me callo muy bien leer eso, si espero que seamos buenos amigos, y no no soy una persona muy importante en la wiki... La madre naturaleza manda!!..Venu 18:27 1 feb 2010 (UTC) RE:Hola Ok e_e -- 07:11 2 sep 2010 (UTC) ¡Claro! Naaa tranquilo Sarume no ocurre nada, disculpame a mí por insistente. ¡Me encantaría ser Demeter! Había escuchado y leido muchas cosas sobre ella. Si no em equivoco, es la diosa a la cual Ades rapto a su hija, y los griegos decian que cuando su hija volvia al inframundo venia el invierno ¿no es cierto? xDD Bueno gracias por avisarme ¡Cuidate! PD: ¿En que wikia? ~ ¡La Sombrerera Loca!~ ~¿Tomamos el té? Pues ven aquí~ 12:06 2 sep 2010 (UTC) Shíiii!!!!! claroo, me encantaríiaa, saruume!! nwn muchas graciiias! єν¡ℓ αηgєℓ ♥ 21:29 2 sep 2010 (UTC) Ok ¡si esa era la historia! xDD Ehm, igual esta wikia no es mia n.n Es de la usuario: Hikari Kat --'~ ¡La Sombrerera Loca!~' ~¿Tomamos el té? Pues ven aquí~ 23:29 2 sep 2010 (UTC) Hola! n.n Perdon por tardar, asia mucho que no venia por aqui xd, me alegro de conocerte n.n keyko es una buena amiga y buena asiendo poke historias, eso significa que tu tambien lo eres n.n Saludos, y si no es tarde, me gustaria ser seus ^^--~*Jc*~ 21:06 8 sep 2010 (UTC) ok n.n Si quiero ser, perdon si me he tardado tanto estuve de viaje y no tenia internet, bueno espero que esa novela sea exitosa, besos chauEspeon9 23:47 15 sep 2010 (UTC) hola sarume n.n Hola Sarume, mira estoy haciendo una nueva novela y queria saber si tu te querias inscribir se llama Dimensions ya que alguien se agarro el puesto del agua tu puedes. Escoger otro elemento el que tu kieras o si no puedes ser un caballero hasta un principe tu solo dime amigo bueno espero q tengas fama con la novela que haces, un beso y hasta pronto Espeon9 02:15 2 oct 2010 (UTC) hola oye soy super fan de OLIMPO estoy emocionado porq voy a aparecer y desesperado por saber cuando aparecere Saru !!! venmgo una corrida haber si te me desconectas y no alcanzo aa vicsarte 1- te deje un lugar ocmo nagel del agua en the final battle of magic 2- pueden tu y keyko conectarse al xat los extraño 3-Keyko tiene el puesto de angel fuego [[User:Pokesofi|'The black and withe wolf ']][[User talk:Pokesofi|'The animal Girl ! yeah!Tell me why ?!']] 23:11 7 oct 2010 (UTC) no no nos cambiamos de xat, Si el otro dia yo fui y no había nadie epro ahora si estan todos 16:31 8 oct 2010 (UTC)[[User:Pokesofi|'The black and withe wolf ']][[User talk:Pokesofi|'The animal Girl ! yeah!Tell me why ?!']] SARUMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE xD Amigo!!! Estoy creando una novela para mis tiempos libres, que cuando haya avanzado lo suficiente la pondria. Y queria ofrecerte el puesto de Angel de Agua, ya esta reservado para ti n.n Así que te dejo el link, si deseas inscribirte http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/Discusi%C3%B3n:Mundos_M%C3%A1gicos Gracias! ~ ¡La Sombrerera Loca!~ ~¿Tomamos el té? Pues ven aquí~ 22:42 9 oct 2010 (UTC) hola sarume gracias ya apareci , soy casi malo pero apareci,no es que no me guste ser malo pero tampoco me gusta la maldad disculpa aveces me salgo del tema X3 bueno el punto es q gracias y una pregunta serias mi amigo me caes bien hola sarume.... hola se que no nos conosemos pero quisiera invitarte a mi nueva novela my adventures in wonderland el gato de chesire encontraste mi cabeza...?¿ traemela...! 03:30 14 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola amigo X3 te dejo un regalo espero que te guste: Archivo:Eevee_para_Sarume_departe_de_Luisinal.png es solo un detalle te dire cuando evolucione pero dime tu evolucion favorita de eevee. El lUxIo q pRoNtO EvOlUcIoNaRa nO tE EsCuChE QuE dEciAs Saruuuu! ¿Recuerdas que antes me habias pedido el link de las plantillas? Pues encontré una plantilla simple como la que tienes tú en tu Perfil, que es del color que querias o es mas claro. Pero espero que te sirve n.n Aquí abajo te dejo el link: http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/Plantilla:Perfil_Usuario Espero que te sirva! ~ ¡Arriba los Sombreros!~ ~Hablen con la Loca~ 17:49 22 oct 2010 (UTC) Sarume ¡Yo otra vez! n.n'' '' Te queria pedir si podias llenar esto, te lo pido por aquí porque por el msn es algo mas complicado: Nombre: Nombre y apellido Lo que más le gusta: Lo que mas te gusta hacer Color Favorito: ''' Frase: Una frase que vaya con tu filosofia y la de tu personaje '''Habilidad: Una habilidad común, por ejemplo la mia es el dibujo y ser buena para el trabajo duro Debilidad que nadie deberia saber: Usuario:Venusaur.97m.d.v.g.l Hola....!!!! hola, queria preguntarte si quieres ser mi amigo =) ♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 18:43 16 nov 2010 (UTC) no lo creo no... no me quiero hacer popular, pero no importa, nada de lo que digas me hace enojar y... me paresco a keyko??? la verdad creo que no.... pero sera =D ♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 19:12 16 nov 2010 (UTC) Sarume-san... Necesito que llenes la ficha en Elemental Vocaloid o se cancelará la reservación,si no puedes pidele a Key-chan que la llene por ti...Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNG[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'Moonlight']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'Atrractive']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'Attack!!!']]Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNG 00:57 17 nov 2010 (UTC) Sarume~~San! Mi registrarme en Bitsuri 8D Es pero que no te moleste ~~ Teddy GeigerFan ♪ 14:16 1 feb 2011 (UTC) hola sarume n_n claro! con gusto me inscribire, y gracias por ofrecerme nwn [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Germen-kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|~~¿Dudas? x3~~']] 17:07 1 feb 2011 (UTC) Saru ;w; Como el puesto que queria ya fue ocupado te queria preguntas ¿qúé rol ocupa exactamente el Paramédico? '~ ¡Arriba los Sombreros!~' '~Hablen con la Loca~ 19:25 1 feb 2011 (UTC)' ok nwn Ok saru ya me inscribo nwnEspeon9 20:21 1 feb 2011 (UTC) Ya decidí y muchas gracias nwn Queria ver si podias ponerme puesto de Toxicologa y Harú-que ahora mismo no puede editar- queria saber si podias ponerla como oncolologa (no sé si se escribé así nwn es de ocnología). Las dos te agradecemos mucho nwn Usuario:Venusaur.97m.d.v.g.l'' hola!! Gracias!! x3 claro que quisiera! xD bueno te agradesco por avisarme oye... y quieres ser mi amigo? Hurracane of spirits Need my Help? 22:09 1 feb 2011 (UTC) ^o^ Cómo está mi cuñado favorito ? ^.~ Saru, me gustaría ser oncóloga (es lo que hace Wilson en House, verdad ? =]), xq los otros puestos qe qedaban no me gustaban (uno casi me muero cuando Julii me dijo qé era (?) xdd) Bueno, espero qe no tengas problemas con eso, sino avisame. Puse mi ficha al final de todo, así qe cualqiier cosaa qe esté mal, decime y lo cambio lo más pronto qe pueda :3 Gracias x avisarme, tengo una especie de obsesión con Dr. House ahora y más con el australiano de cabello bonito (?) y me gusta la idea de tu novela, es original, xq acá no han hecho novelas de hospitales todavía x3 Qee tengas un lindo día, Saru <3 & mandale mis saludos a Keyko :D Bye ! Los qiiero <3 Avrilità'h •She's Nothing To Me• 03:18 2 feb 2011 (UTC) En serio ¡GRACIAS! En serio muchas gracias Sarume, disculpame la molestia posiblemente no tenias planeado ese puesto para tu novela y aún así aceptaste, en serio gracias ;w; Te lo pagaré de alguna manera en una de mis novelas ;D o con alguna ayuda que necesites ¡Gracias! ~ ¡Arriba los Sombreros!~ ~Hablen con la Loca~ 21:08 2 feb 2011 (UTC) Sarume ^-^ Ediitée mi fichaa & lee puse la fraase y unas aclaraciones ahí... le agreguée otras cosaas en aparienciaa tmbn, sii podées leela, x faavor ! Graciias ! Avrilità'h •She's Nothing To Me• 19:11 3 feb 2011 (UTC) Hola! Queria preguntarte si ¿podemos ser amigos? --[[Usuario:Kari White|'★♪♥Kari♥♪★']][[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'★♪♥The friendship is beautiful you know?♥♪★']]Archivo:Touko mini2.gif 20:15 21 feb 2011 (UTC) ~~Qué los cumplas feliz! Qué los cumplas Feliz!...~~ ...que te pise un gorila y como galleta quedarás (?) FELIIZZZZ CUMPLEEE SARUME!! Ojalá la pases super super super! Y sos de mis mejores amigos, ojalá tengas un día muy especial y lo disfrutes mucho!. El regalo te lo debo ^^U pero luego te doy uno .3. Se que mi felicitacion no es muy larga y lo siento D: y para colmo faltó el regalo T-T, lo siento mucho, pero espero que pases lindo con tus amigos y familia n-n Me despido [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|'Germán-kun']] (~) [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'¡Hablame algo!']](~)[[Viaje por Sinnoh|'¡Lee y comenta ']][[Las 16 tablas elementales|'mis novelas!']] 01:19 11 mar 2011 (UTC) PD: Feliz cumpleaños x3 Hola sarume! hola sarume!! como estas?? mira te queria invitar a inscribirte en mi novela High School Days claro si tu quieres xD hablemos luego si? un beso enorme Espeon9 02:11 22 may 2011 (UTC) Torneo Oficial de las Novelas 2011 Hola, participante del Torneo, hace unos días te has inscrito en este mágico torneo,cuyo objetivo es hacer que los escritores de novelas luzcan lo mejor de ellos mismos, este torneo empezará el día 15 con las publicaciones del primer capitulo, hoy te vengo a molestar, para que dejes un link de tu o tus historias participantes, ya sea en mi discusión, o en la pagina del Torneo, Aquí, solo pon el link al lado de tu nombre. Esto es para saber que novelas participan y poder ponerle las placas respectivas, Recuerda que el día de publicación del primer capitulo de todas las historias, será el viernes 15 de Julio, y esa semana se realizarán votaciones para conocer quienes pasan a la siguiente ronda. Te deseo Suerte, y no olvides dejar el link, Con mis mejores deseos --'★Stan-Lee★' ★El Arbol Genealogico de la Familia TheC★ 02:23 14 jul 2011 (UTC) ¡Claro! Me encantaría que salieras, y me gustaría que fueras miembro del DCPA así que llena esta ficha: Nombre:(Nombre del personaje) Edad:(a partir de 26) Actitud:(Actitud del personaje) Infancia:(Su infancia y por que quiso formar parte del DCPA) Especialidad:(su especialidad: analista, psicólogo, computo, etc) Trauma: (si tiene algún trauma si no, no rellenar) O si quieres aparecer de otra cosa dime y te dare la ficha :D Saludos :D I know•̊i am Crazy•̊↗Archivo:Blood_pen_mini_de_Yoh.png 02:36 3 ago 2011 (UTC) Sarume o3o Explicame una cosa cuando aparecera shadow en hideen ya me lo eh leido 3 veces las dos temporadas completas XD , pero no te apuro solo dime estoy ansiosa *¬* [[User:Pokesofi|'The black and withe wolf ']][[User talk:Pokesofi|'The animal Girl ! yeah!Tell me why ?!']] 00:16 31 oct 2011 (UTC) AWW YEAH :D -corriendo como loca por todos lados- gracias sarume kuuuuun :D[[User:Pokesofi|'The black and withe wolf ']][[User talk:Pokesofi|'The animal Girl ! yeah!Tell me why ?!']] 22:33 5 nov 2011 (UTC) Sarume... En las audiciones de mi novela solo puedes tener 3 pokes... ¿Te importaría cambiarlo? Gracias Archivo:X3.gif Talking Dolphin · [[Usuario Discusión:AbsolMagicLover|''Talk with me! :33']] 20:23 19 dic 2011 (UTC) Y otra cosa xD Pon también un VS, porfavor... x33 'Talking Dolphin ' · [[Usuario Discusión:AbsolMagicLover|''Talk with me! :33']] 20:35 19 dic 2011 (UTC) Che, Sarume Una pregunta xd Vas a continuar Bisturí? Porque Germán hace tiempo había dicho que iba a haber una segunda parte -3- Y quería saber e3e You make my tired heart sing ϟ •We're All Blessed With Sin• 00:24 20 dic 2011 (UTC) sndajsndasdj Okay (? No puedo esperar xd Por lo menos va a haber algo bueno por acá por navidad e3e Gracias por el adelanto x3 You make my tired heart sing ϟ •We're All Blessed With Sin• 01:03 20 dic 2011 (UTC) Taaambiéeeeen TÚ! Pues, necesito reclutar los últimos dos personajes para la historia .3. Y aparte de Liz, te necesito a tii! (?) xD Pero bueno, como habías estado antes en la historia te quiero también en la nueva versión nwn así que aquí te dejo la fichita, si es que accedes: Nombre: El sustantivo propio que tus padres te designaron para poder diferenciarte de los otros seres (?) (Con apellido please =3) Tu Historia: Aquí cuentas por qué estas en la academia, o como llegaste o ya sabes x3 xDD Puedes haber estado hace tiempo en el colegio, o llegaste hace años o ya tu ves xD Descripción Personalística(?): Descríbeme tu forma de ser, que te gusta hacer, que no, (Tus comidas favoritas, las que odias) Lo más te enfurece, miedos, etc, etc. Descripción Física: Como eres, si eres alta, flaca, gorda, nariz de lorito, bella como una rosa, tu entender :3 xDD Bonus: Si quieres agregar algún dato el que sea, puedes hacerlo =3 (Ah, si y pon en que club quieres estar) Nada más :D Gracias nwn ~ ¡Arriba los Sombreros!~ ~Hablen con la Loca~ 20:32 20 dic 2011 (UTC) Cuando te presentaste a Teselia Nos Espera, cometiste un pequeño error. No puedes tener al Swampert directamente. Si no te importa, te lo cambiaré por un Mudkip y lo aré avolucionar luego. Hola x3! Hoy estaba revisando los capitulos de Esta es nuestra escuela y que? y vi que comentaste en casi todos :3! . gracias por leer y comentar!! , y te queria decir que !que locura¡ parece interesante , empezare a leerla ya! mejor no pierdo el tiempo Archivo:Awesome_Algo.png (?) Att: link=Usuario:BluezaF!! Re:Hola x3 Pues yo no me preocupo por eso , veo que ya re-subiste los sprite hace un dia. pues empece a leerla y debo decir que me muero de la risa xDD y me pondre la placa por cierto la placa esta muy buena! , si la dibujaste tu , te felicito dibujas muy lindo :3 . ATT: link=Usuario:BluezaF!! Eeeeeeeeeeeeh hola Hola, perdón por irrumpir así, en plan "acosadora" pero... necesito personajes para una novela. Teimportaría audicionar? No? Gracias n.n YO! Gracias, pero no Sarume, te agrdezco que quieras ayudarme con las audiciones, pero prefiero que sigan así, para tener yo más libertad con los personaje y demás. Gracias por tus consejos para la onvela, intentaré seguirlos. [[Usuario: Lowbia|'Lobi!!']][[Usuario Discusión:Lowbia|'¿Algo que decirme?']] 11:51 6 abr 2012 (UTC) ¡Hola Sarume x3! ¡Felicidades! ¡Has ganado el premio a la Mejor Novela Fantasía/Ciencia Ficción con tu novela Hidden! Aquí tienes tu premio: Archivo:Charizard_pedestal.png ¡Puedes ponerlo en tu página de usuario o en la página principal de tu novela! xD Saludos de parte del equipo de los premios pokeespectaculos 2012. La Rosa Azul simboliza el amor y la prosperidad;Que nunca se te olvide~ 19:49 20 jun 2012 (UTC) ¡Hola Sarume! ¡Felicidades! ¡Has ganado el premio al Mejor Personaje Comedia/Musical con Keyko de tu novela !que locura¡! Aquí tienes tu premio: Archivo:Slowpoke_pedestal.png ¡Puedes ponerlo en tu página de usuario o en la página principal de tu novela! x3 Saludos de parte del equipo de los premios pokeespectaculos 2012. La Rosa Azul simboliza el amor y la prosperidad;Que nunca se te olvide~ 20:55 6 jul 2012 (UTC) ¡Hola de nuevo Sarume! ¡Felicidades! ¡Has ganado el premio al Mejor Elenco con tu novela !que locura¡! Aquí tienes tu premio: Archivo:Trío_pedestal.png ¡Puedes ponerlo en tu página de usuario o en la página principal de tu novela! x3 Saludos de parte del equipo de los premios pokeespectaculos 2012. La Rosa Azul simboliza el amor y la prosperidad;Que nunca se te olvide~ 21:31 6 jul 2012 (UTC) PokéPark Aquí tienes tu ficha. Ésta deberás colocarla en tu usuario e ir llenando los campos :) Suerte y gracias por unirte al PokéPark Hey xD Ya puedes vovler al chat